Jamille
Jamille Jamille(J'/ames) and (C/'amille) is a relationship between James Diamond and Camille Roberts. It is possibly not going to continue due to Camille being in love with Logan. This is a romantic relationship. 'All unappropriate editing or ship warring will be punished severely by admins.' Relationship The Camille/James ship, is boarded by few at the time being. However, from the beginning of the series the two have their moments. For example, in Big Time Break, James and Camille audition together for roles in Witches of Rodeo Drive. When James gets the role and Camille doesn't, he gives up his dream job (Playing a character with great abs.) pretending he also didn't get the part to make Camille feel better. Camille has also seens James's Abs in this episode. And more recently, in Big Time Girlfriends, James offers to help Camille practice for her audition. During which, the two characters are supposed to kiss. They do, but afterwards they stare into eachother's eyes somewhat longingly and kiss a second time. (this time unscripted.) Afterwards both feel very bad for doing this to Logan, but neither mention why they kissed. Leading us all to believe that they did it purposely. Friendship Both seem like very dramatic, conceited teens. Both are extremely straightfoward, James asking girls out at random as seen in Big Time Dance, and Camille randomly kissing Logan whenever she feels like it. They make good friends, Camille being an aspiring actress, and James planning to become an actor after his singing career takes off. James and Camille Moments Big Time Dance *James calls Camille "Cool" and appproves of Logan asking Camille out *All of the girls that he'' accidentally'' asked out were brunettes (or somewhere near that color) indicating that he liked girls with the same hair color as Camille Big Time Break *James turns down the role he got to make Camille feel better, because she never got the part she was hoping for in Witches of Rodeo Drive. *When Camille offers to help James prepare for a role, he flaunts his "washboard abs" to her and she responds by complimenting them. *During the whole show, it was Camille who linked her arm around James' Big Time Video *When Camille isn't dancing with Logan in the video for "City Is Ours," she's dancing with James. *In the part where James sings his solo for their video "City Is Ours" he is the one standing next to Camille and not Logan. *Camille also danced in the middle of both James and Logan during the music video. *At one point in the music video for, "City Is Ours," James had his hands touching Camille's waist. Big Time Girlfriends *James yells "I don't care if she's a robot; I'm in love with her!" *James helps Camille prepare for a role, but this time they accidently kiss without an explanation as to why they kissed. Big Time Guru *James and Camille team up to help get James' "swagger" back, that which Logan supposedly stole. *When Logan walks through the door with his possy of girls behind him, there is a snippet of Camille taking care of James because of his sickness. Big Time Beach Party *Camille tells James not to get caught up in the moment and kiss 'the mermaid' because she knows he can do that sometimes.It can also mean Camille is jealous.(Referring to when they kissed in Big Time Girlfriends) *When James is about to kiss the girl he believes is a mermaid Camille sees, runs over and pulls James away to talk to him. *Camille helps James see what it's like to be a "Merman/maid" *James picks up Camille over his shoulder Category:Relationships